


The Cause

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Hermione garners Harry's agreement to help with her charity project which nets her more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraleeBlack14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraleeBlack14/gifts).



> Thanks to the Facebook group: Harmony & Co (18+), the creator of the image, the OP of the pic and AuraleeBlack14 to sharing the image that inspired this story. Much appreciation to C for the once over. Any remaining mistakes you find are my own as I had to tweak it one more time.
> 
>   
> Originally posted on 2020-07-17 but I accidentally deleted this while making corrections on fics. My Bad!

  


Harry shook his head even as Hermione nodded. "Please, Harry, it's for charity."

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip. Those were the magic words, and Hermione knew it. Harry couldn't resist her pleas for assistance especially when she needed something for one of her causes. The battles she had chosen to fight were considered more carefully these days, but Hermione knew _knew_ she could count on his help with those five little words.

"All right. All right. I'll do it." he sighed and opened one eye to look at her.

Her squeal and the mass of bushy hair under his nose was all the thanks he needed. He wrapped his arms about her and shook his head. "You'll owe me for this."

"Whatever you want," Hermione answered as she let go and gripped his hands. "Within reason."

"Hermione, no caveats," Harry answered. "You owe me: you know I don't put in public appearances for this exact reason. Someone always wants a bit more."

Hermoine nodded. "I know, but you are the last hold out. Everyone else has already agreed and you know as well as I do that if it has your name on it the project is a definite success."

Arching a brow, Harry asked, "Everyone who, and just what exactly is this project for this time? You never told me what the name was."

Smiling, Hermione let go of his hands. "It's a photoshoot for a calendar benefiting The Creature, Beings, and Spirits Equality Act. Several wizarding businesses donated time, money and products to be featured and all of the profits will go towards advancements of the cause. We've already established offices and more sponsors within the Ministry." She paused and narrowed her eyes at him. "Weren't you listening when I asked you for support last month?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Was this before or after Teddy had spent the morning 'helping' Andromeda and I in the garden?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose it doesn't matter since your cheque cleared."

Harry grinned. "They always do."

"I know," Hermione returned his smile and continued. "So, as I was saying Neville volunteered and donated several plants for the shoot, as well as agreeing to be photographed. Luna and her husband, Rolf, rounded up several creatures, and several businesses in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade have donated items."

"Congratulations," Harry offered, "But where do I come in? And three people doesn't make everyone: there are twelve months in the year."

Huffing, Hermione listed off the others, each one getting ticked off on a finger as she counted. "Rolf, Luna and Neville make three. I also have the Weird Sisters, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Gwenog Jones, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Wood. Kingsley also agreed to a session as did Charlie Weasley." She paused and smiled at him again. "Now you round out the year."

Silent for a moment as he thought, Harry then answered. "The International Quidditch League, _The Daily Prophet_ , Hogwarts, the Ministry, popular culture, naturalists and me… quite a combination. And the other sponsors?"

"We are hoping so. Madam Malkins and Twilfit and Tattings both donated robes and various clothing items. Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary are sponsoring the shoot and both Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Zonkos have donated products, paying for the opportunity of somewhat free advertising."

Knowing he'd been wrapped up nicely in her little snare, Harry conceded. "Fine. What time?"

Hermione stood and backed towards the hearth. "Half ten, Friday morning. Dean's shop on Diagon Alley, Number fifteen and two-thirds." She tossed in a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped in just as Harry stood to halt her progress. "I've made certain you'll be the last one on the docket, so no worries about anyone lingering for an autograph." She grinned. "Oh and I already cleared it with Robards! See you there!"

The flames whooshed, a green light flashed, and Hermione disappeared before Harry could even voice his protest. 

"Bloody hell."

~*~

Hermione watched as Neville tended to several large pots of flowers. It was a veritable jungle of wild foliage that Neville looked perfectly at home in. Leaping Toadstools bounced from their mossy beds into other planters as Nevile strolled through the greenhouse setting. Honking Daffodils tooted in harmony as Neville lifted his wand and showered them with a gentle spray of water. The bright yellow of the blooms complemented the dark blue work robes he wore whilst in his greenhouses. 

He looked up from the flowers just as one trumpeted out a tune and smirked, glancing down as a lean vine of Devil's Snare began to wrap about his leg. The tendril spiralled up his calf and for a moment Hermione was certain she saw one leaf of the Snare fan over his crotch, caressing Neville through his robes. His smile was captured for posterity as he flicked his wand at the plant, bright light making it shy away before it slinked back into its pot. He shrugged and gave Hermione a grin when the camera-wizard released him from his set.

Accepting a hug from Neville and a promise to visit, Hermione turned her gaze back to the photoshoot. 

She sighed as she watched the background change for the Weird Sisters. The half-clothed, ageing rock stars flitted around the room for a moment, whisking their wands about and organizing a stage for their set. Rain poured from a weather spell as the hard-rocking beat of their latest hit roared through Dean's studio. Witch groupies of the band pranced around in nearly see-through white robes as the rain-soaked only the witches. The band played on through the onslaught and endured the drenched witches' attention while they played.

Cringing at the loudness and taking a step back, Hermione watched the band sing. The water flowed toward her toes and Hermione bumped into Luna when she tried to move out of the way.

"Sorry!" Hermione exclaimed over the music, grasping hold of a very pregnant Luna as she wobbled from Hermione's impact. "Let me conjure you a chair!"

Luna grinned at her and shouted in return. "I'm fine; the Umgubular Slashkilters will keep me balanced until Rolf arrives!"

Hermione nodded. "If you're certain," she bellowed just as the song came to an end. She shook off the ringing in her ears and addressed Luna once more. "Again, my apologies for the bump and the shouting."

"Luna nodded. "Quite fine. When will Harry be arriving?"

With a flick of her wand, Hermione checked the time. "In an hour or so. We've only two sponsors left to shoot, and I promised Harry that he would be the last and no one else would be in the studio when he arrived."

Luna nodded as Charlie Weasley stepped forward. "What is that?"

Hermione turned just as Charlie held up and opened one of the Patented Daydream Charm boxes from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The room darkened as the wind dusted up. The sun rose overhead as a cold breeze tore through the room. Mountains appeared in the background and Charlie trekked up the side of the peak. 

One strong draft rocked his person and Charlie braced himself against the gales that ripped at his robes. Shedding his robe, it got caught up in the air, blown out into the room, and Charlie stood upon the ridge in nothing but strong, dark denim trousers and heavy boots. Hermione's jaw dropped as she took in his muscled arms and scarred chest before he turned away from the audience and knelt beside a crevice.

His back arched as he lifted something heavy out of the hole, and the smirk on his face was mischievous as he turned toward the camera-wizard. Luna cooed with delight and applauded.

In Charlie's hands was a small dragon hatchling. The miniature wyrm was still half nestled in its shell, its green claws resting just over the side of the brown and green egg. It gave a small melodious roar of protest when the camera flashed, and tiny flames shot out of its mouth.

Charlie soothed the baby, just stroking one calloused finger over the smooth green head and then placed it back into the crevice as a full-grown Welsh Green parent circled overhead.

Straightened, Charlie closed his eyes and sighed just as the daydream ended.

"Brava, Dragon Keeper Weasley!" Luna gushed. "Thank you for allowing us to witness your daydream."

"Ms Lovegood," Charlie murmured. "Hermione." He reached out for her hand and shook it before embracing her. "The Preserve thanks you for inviting us. I await our copy of the calendar."

With a blush staining her cheeks, Hermione Summoned his robes and offered them to Charlie. "Thank you for accepting. That will be an amazing shot for the month."

With a nod and grin, Charlie stepped back as he slid his robes on. "Give Harry greetings for me."

"I will," Hermione said as Charlie Disapparated.

"Well, that was fun," Luna offered and Hermione turned to her, an eyebrow arched at Luna.

"I'm married, not dead Hermione, and am highly appreciative of the masculine form," Luna smirked. "Molly Weasley knows how to grow them, doesn't she?"

Hermione held in her laughter as she thought about the Weasley siblings. Bill, in particular, had aged well, too. "Yes, I suppose she does."

The two women were still giggling when Harry made his appearance.

"That doesn't bode well for me," Harry said and walked over from the hearth in the front of the store.

Hermione turned and stared at him. She'd seen Harry in his uniform many times, but somehow this time was different. He looked fierce and formidable, not at all like the waiflike boy she'd grown up alongside.

She appraised him as he leaned in to gently hug Luna.

His Auror robes were starched straight and neat almost to the point of severe. Black epaulettes at each shoulder with red ropes of rank showed off his broad shoulders. Black leather spell bands surrounding his biceps, polished to a shine offered additional protection against wayward spells. The robes were opened, revealing a tight red under outfit complete with leather trousers. A black belt encircled Harry's waist and roped over his hips before the leather branched off. Running down his legs, more leather straps in a blood stripline, added protection at vulnerable spots. Along the strong muscles of his thigh was a small holster with his wand resting against his right side.

Spit shined, heavy dragonhide boots complete the outfit and Hermione just stared at him.

Turning away from Luna, Harry faced Hermione and she glanced up from his feet to meet his eyes. Amusement danced in his expression and a smirk curled his lips. "Do I meet with your approval?"

Swallowing, Hermione nodded and turned as Dean approached. "Harry, you bastard. How have you been?"

Harry turned and slapped Dean along the back as the two embraced and greeted one another.

Luna leaned in as Hermione watched the two reminisce for a moment. "Lily Potter, even in her absence, threw a fine specimen of a wizard."

"Luna!" Hermione gasped and laughed as Dean and Harry turned to look at the two of them. 

Luna waved cheerfully and struggled out of her chair as Rolf Flooed into the studio. "Bye Harry, goodbye Dean Thomas," she called as Rolf wrapped an arm about her and assisted her towards the hearth.

Dean and Harry offered greetings as Luna ducked into the green flames. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Hermione!"

"That woman," Hermione muttered and shook her head. 

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked and Hermione jumped.

Shaking her head, Hermione gave Harry one more glance over, noting the only thing that quite possibly marred the perfect picture of what was a dangerous Harry's appearance was the light stubble that was forming on his face. Then again, it also gave her a visceral reaction to her long time best friend, one she hadn't thought about in several years: Harry was extremely fanciable.

Harry touched her shoulder, jolting her from her thoughts. "Are you well?" He asked, his fingers toying with her hair, playing in the mass of chestnut curls that rested on her shoulders. He chuckled, the deep sound washing over her like a wave, and she revelled in the completely masculine tone.

"Did Luna leave behind some Nargles to scatter your brains about?"

Hermione looked up into Harry's face and her heart stuttered at the grin directed at her. He continued to watch her, betraying the carefree grin on his face as true concern filtered through his gaze.

Licking her lips, Hermione nodded. "Fine, I'm quite fine thanks, " she answered. "Just … ah... a bit of business on my mind."

The tips of Harry's fingers brushed along the skin of her throat as he withdrew. "I see." His grin broadened and he clapped his hands together, startling her once more. "Well, let's get this over with. Robards gave me the rest of the afternoon as a furlough, and I intend to make the most of this reprieve despite having to perform for the masses."

Dean laughed while Hermione glared at him. "I'm glad you are in such good spirits," Dean replied. " Because while you cut an impressive figure dressed as you are, Harry, the uniform has got to go."

"What?" Hermione jerked and turned to Dean, just as Harry said, "Beg pardon?"

Dean shifted and held up the camera. "I've already shot an Auror when I photographed the minister. The man refused to leave Shacklebolt's side, so I adapted my idea for you."

Harry just stared at Dean and Hermione's mind flashed through the shoots that had already been put in the can. Kingsley and the auror, representing an impressive sight at the Ministry's remodelled fountain in the front Atrium. The inclusion of the auror in that session had completely slipped her mind because she had been focussed on talking with Professor McGonagall. The Headmistresses' desk at Hogwarts and McGonagall seated behind it, sent a strong message from Hogwarts as did Flitwick's offering of a wondrous display of charms from the newest edition of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

, to promote Flourish and Blotts.

They'd continued to talk around her as Hermione recalled the particulars for the shoot. Jones, on the next generation broom from Comet, floating against a clear, blue sky, Beater's bat in hand as a Bludger flew directly at her. Angelina's head bent over the type-set from _The Daily Prophet_ while she readied the evening edition. Luna beautifully displayed Madam Malkins' new line of maternity wear then finishing out the calendar with Rolf in outdoorsmen robes with several bowtruckles and nifflers.

Frantically she searched her mind for what sponsors were left when she heard Harry laugh out loud. She turned, eyes widening at the scene before her.

A young woman had a large python and was draping it across Harry's naked shoulders. 

Harry, clad only in Muggle denim, allowed the serpent to twine about his upper body. "You're certain he's been fed and I'm not about to be food?" he asked then smirked at Dean. "I also want to know what a bloody snake has to do with the line of men's grooming potions."

The woman stepped back and gave Harry a slow, sultry once over. "Snakes are inherently sexy, Mr Potter. He compliments you nicely. It gives the appearance of allowing one to imagine 'slithering' into your bed."

Hermione saw the blush flush Harry's skin for colour before he drew his embarrassment in. "But how does that sell potions?"

The serpent curled over Harry's arm and he smirked as he watched it. 

"Turn and look at me, Harry," Dean directed. "This is going to be fantastic!"

Harry complied, moving his body to Dean's instruction. Smiling, smirking, frowning and contorting this way and that while Hermione tried to stop herself from drooling over her best friend. 

The assistant, Marissa, didn't bother to hold back. At Dean's commands, she offered many salacious and increasingly lewd suggestions to garner different facial expressions from Harry. 

The blush infused Harry's cheeks with colour again, and Dean's laughter drew a few choice words from Harry at the treatment. The entire time, Hermione watched Harry, her eyes raking over him with each pose change. 

Silently, Hermione watched with a growing sense of anticipation, and not just a little irritation at Marissa's suggestions while enjoying the fine specimen Harry had become. Luna hadn't been wrong and she wondered just exactly what it wasn't that Luna wouldn't do. She blushed at the implications, considering Luna's current condition.

"Just shed your kit, Mr Potter, and show us what Merlin gifted you with," Marissa purred.

"Enough from you," Harry snarled at her and he turned, facing Hermione, an expression on his face that stalled the breath in Hermione's lungs. His gaze was intent and focussed entirely on Hermione. He continued to move at Dean's bidding even as he stared at her.

Her entire body warmed under his attention, and Hermione licked her lips, an errant thought of running her tongue over Harry's nipple.

"No one ever answered my question. How does a snake sell men's aftershave potions?" Harry's voice startled Hermione out of the reverie.

Marissa opened her mouth but Hermione held out a hand in front of her. Swallowing, Hermione moved closer and answered. "Sex sells, Harry." 

She gave the assistant a derisive look. "You are infinitely fanciable like this, even more so than when clothed as you were."

Harry stared at Hermione, and she stared right back at him, the assistant frowning at the two of them before muttering, "Should have known you two were fucking." 

Hermione gasped and unbidden the image over Harry hovering over her filtered into her mind. His lean body covered her and she could almost taste his kiss. He pressed down on her and she sucked in a breath at the palpable sense of wrapping her arms about him as the snake had been when he thrust into her. She moaned a quiet and soft sound that she was almost certain Harry had heard because his eyes widened.

"Stop!" Harry demanded, pulling Hermione from the all too real fancy. She swivelled away from the scene and covered her face.

Dean gave a sharp sounding noise, and Hermione and Harry turned to face him. "Oh, brilliant!" The camera flash continued, snapped several images of the two of them still standing close together even though Hermione had her back to Harry. "Hermione, move closer to him."

"Dean!" Harry roared and Dean popped up from behind the camera, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what she said? Do something or I won't continue," Harry growled, eyeing Marissa with distaste.

Dean shook his head, his eyes closing as he replayed the last few minutes in his head. With a start, his mouth turned down and he glared, opening his eyes to look past Harry and Hermione. 

"Marissa, go," Dean deadpanned.

Marissa turned on her heel and stomped away. Hermione watched her go then jumped when Dean touched her arm.

"All right?"

Hermione nodded. "It was crude, but it was also something we've heard before."

"It was bloody inappropriate!" Harry bellowed and Dean held up a hand.

"My apologies to you both. I should have realized that it was uncomfortable for you. Harry's quite photogenic and I got caught up in the moment. She's normally my voice when I film, but that last was out of line."

Nodding, Harry looked over at Hermione. "As long as she doesn't come back, I'll finish if you wish."

Hermione nodded. Dean agreed as well and moved back to his floating camera.

Harry held out a hand to Hermione. "Come here, witch," he drawled.

Startled, Hermione did as bid, Harry taking her arm to bring her close. "I apologize as well."

"It was nothing," Hermione looked away from him, guilt at the thought of being under Harry warmed her cheeks.

"It wasn't, but as you wish," Harry dismissed the incident and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief until the snake moved towards her. She flinched away but was held fast by Harry's strong fingers. 

"It's all right, he won't bite."

"No," Hermione breathed. "He'll just squeeze us to death for consumption later."

Harry chuckled. "Funny. I'll protect you," he whispered and hissed something at the snake. The python eased away from her and curled its body down Harry's arm.

Eyes wide, she jumped when Dean shouted again. "Donetta! Get the blue lace shawl!" He snapped his fingers then spun around as another assistance flicked her wand at Hermione.

Shivering as the magic flowed over her, Hermione let loose a small sound of surprise when she glanced down. Her sensible work robes had been replaced with a flowing, almost see-through wrap. Even her plain underthings had been removed and she drew the filmy cloth about her.

Dean turned and grinned. "Yes! Move into Harry, Hermione. Harry, wrap your arm about her, press in closer like you know one another."

Emboldened by the expression on Harry's face, Hermione pressed up against Harry's chest, his flesh hot against her breasts through the airy material. She glanced up at him and smiled a slow smile. "Hello," she murmured.

Harry's arm tightened around her, bringing her even closer to him and he whispered, "Hello." 

The click and flash of the camera and the scenery faded away as Hermione centred her attention on Harry. She even lost track of the snake, their bodies moving on rote to the background instructions. Dean's voice silenced as she watched Harry.

He eyed her just as intently and Hermione felt every plateau of his body move against each of her curves until finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She reached up, sliding her hands up his chest, along his neck, bypassing the snake to tangle in the short wild strands at his nape.

Harry grunted when she tugged a bit and bent to her wishes. Eyes closed, her mouth slanted across Harry's, Hermione pressed against him, the length of his erection hot and hard against her skin even through the denim.

Groaning, Harry's hands slid over her back and cradled her bum, holding her tightly against him. He nipped at her lips and slipped his tongue inside of her. 

A quiet moan escaped her as Harry squeezed her flesh, and it wasn't until Dean's throat cleared that Hermione realized she had lost herself to the moment. She eased back and Harry followed, a deep sound of protest breaking from him.

"Um… do I need to leave you alone?" Dean eyed them.

Harry nodded even as Hermione shook her head. She grasped his face, smiled and in a low voice answered. "We're done."

Harry grinned, clutching her closer and Apparated them from Dean's studio.

~*~

Harry flipped through the images, looking for his month. The glossy images moved and he admired Dean and Hermione's hard work, appreciating the quality of both the pictures as well as the ingenious ways the sponsors and photographed subjects were depicted. It was sensual, a little bit scandalous yet tastefully artistic and already on its third printing, according to Hermione. Her efforts had not only garnered an immense response and outpouring of support, but she had also gathered more funding from numerous other companies.

Finally reaching the end of the calendar, Harry nearly dropped the magical annal. Before him, an image of Hermione's backside, the lacy blue shawl just barely covered her bum and hid most of Harry's body. His bare legs encasing her stance and one of Harry's large hands spread over the swell of her arse while his other tilted her head to look up at him. The expression on his face as he looked down at her was intent and the snake rose over his shoulder, its tongue the only thing that moved in the entire image until the product name flashed down the side of the picture.

 _Parseltongue_ flashed a couple of times before it vanished and Harry shook his head. He still didn't understand what the snake had to do with selling fragrance but it was a damned powerful image. 

"Well done, darling," Harry murmured and then grunted as Hermione's arms wrapped about him from behind. "Even if you did make me wait three months for the finished product."

Hermione chuckled against his back. "Our copy was sacrificed for the cause."

  



End file.
